Pinata designs usually include a container that is filled with candy bars and toys. The Mexican pinatas are typically hit by one of the children playing the game and the Cuban pinata involve the pulling of ribbons to make an opening through the bottom of a container. Both of these pinata designs involve the destruction of the pinata.